In-line skates have been dramatically improved in recent years such that skaters can attain speeds in excess of 60 miles an hour. Improvements in wheels, bearings, and aerodynamics have all contributed to facilitate high speeds. Whether the in-line skate is used for racing or just for pleasure, the skater needs a safe, effective and reliable braking device to selectively slow themselves while in use, or to stop.
In-line skating devices typically employ a braking device at the rear of the skate, proximate the rear wheel, rather than proximate the toe of the skate to avoid sending the user tumbling during a braking procedure. When the skater is travelling at high speeds, sophisticated braking assemblies need to be employed so that the braking operation can be undertaken with a minimal amount of effort and in a safe manner. While a simple brake pad disposed proximate the rear wheel may be sufficient in many instances, a secondary or alternative means for braking may also needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,032, issued to Dettmer discloses a cable operated braking means. By retracting the cable using a hand-held device, a plurality of brake pads can be selectively caused to engage one or more wheels in the wheel carriage or truck assembly to slow the wheels. While this device may be suitable for some applications, it is a custom designed-device which may be more prone to failures due to its complexity. Further, as there are a variety of wheel carriage assemblies on the market, this device is suitable to only a select few of carriages, and thus, may have more limited application to off-the-shelf devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,748 to Koselka et al. discloses an anti-lock braking assembly including a four bar linkage for selectively urging a braking member upon the rear wheel hub of a wheel carriage. This device includes an auxiliary fifth wheel which when caused by the skater to engage the ground will consequently cause a respective arm to engage the wheel hub on each side of the wheel, thus slowing rotation of the rear wheel. This device necessarily requires a sufficient clearance on each side of the wheel for the arms to engage the wheel hub, which is not the case in most commercially available in-line wheel carriage assemblies. In an alternative embodiment of this invention, a pair of arms are employed in lieu of the four bar linkage to, again, engage the wheel hub. The contact area between the pair of arms and the hub is rather limited since the hub has a small diameter. Thus, a tremendous amount of heat can be generated to each of the elements during an extensive braking operation. Since the surface area of the wheel hub is pre-determined, increasing the diameter of the hub is not practical or feasible.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,275 to Hoskin teaches a brake implementing an articulated mounting that causes a roller to engage the rear wheel to retard rotation thereof. This invention recognizes a need to provide a second braking means, but requires modifying the wheel carriage to pivotally receive the upper articulated member. U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,099 to Riutta teaches a stopping aid comprising a brake pad which engages the rear wheel when weight is concentrated thereon, causing a webbed portion to flex. This device may be difficult for the user to get accustomed to since a large weight may need to be applied to the rear wheel, thus affecting the skater's balance.